


You can't go out

by KinHina210



Series: Pets [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: “Meow”“No. You're not going outside.”“Meoow”“No.”“Meow.”“No.”





	You can't go out

**Author's Note:**

> Something very similar to this happened to me the other day. Rip

Kunimi woke up to the feeling of something tugging at his hair. “Mmmm.” The light tugging didn't stop. He opened his brown eyes and looked back, seeing his large ragdoll cat grooming his hair. “Good morning, Fuzzball.” He whispered. The cat meowed at him, walking on his face, just to lay down next to him, right against his side. “Why don't you just lay  _ on  _ me?” 

“Akira! Get down here!” His mother yelled from the kitchen downstairs. He rolled his eyes, but stood up from his warm bed. 

“Coming!” He yelled.  He watched as his cat also jumped out of bed, not before yawning. “You and me both.” He said. He began walking down the steps when the cat headbutted his leg and meowed at him. He rolled his eyes but lifted her up into his arms, her front paws on his shoulder while her back paws were on his arm. 

“Good morning, you two.” His mother said, standing on her toes to press a kiss to her son's cheek. She crossed her arms. “I can't believe this. You are over a foot taller than me.” 

“Oops.” he said, letting the cat jump out of his arms and run into the living room, her fluffy tail up in the air. He heard her meow. “That's not my fault.” 

“I'm going to put a brick on your head.” She said before smiling.

“Why did you wake me up so early, anyway? It's only seven thirty, and a weekend.”

“Because you, my dear, have a dermatologist appointment today at ten. I want you showered and dressed in ten minutes. I have grocery shopping to do, and we need to get a gift for your cousin's wedding. 

“But you can do that  _ after  _ the appointment. You don't want your eggs to go bad.” 

“And that's why I'm buying my groceries, coming home, and then going to your appointment.”

“Can't you leave me here? Until you're done shopping?” His mother glared gently. “Okay, okay. I'll get ready. Kunimi walked into the bathroom and shut the door, which didn't lock. He undressed himself, pulled a towel out of the towel drawer, and started the water. 

His mother walked into the bathroom as he was turning on the water. He squeaked in surprise and covered his crotch with a tiny face cloth that just happened to be next to him.  

“Mom, get  _ out!”  _ Kunimi had a bright red face by now. “I'm naked!” 

“I can see that, Akira,” his mother said as she looked through the drier for clothes. “I'm picking out your clothes for you. I want you dressed quickly.” 

“I can't get showered and dressed if you're in here! This is so awkward!”

* * *

 

Kunimi stepped out of the bathroom, hair damp. His mother nodded in approval. “Mom,  I need to run upstairs and grab my shoes. Be right back.” He ran upstairs, pulled on his slip-on shoes, and then noticed that something was wrong. “Mom, where's my cat?” He looked under the bed, in the closet, in his drawers and behind his bedside table. No cat.  

He ran downstairs and looked in all of the rooms. She wasn't there either. And that's when he noticed. The front door was wide open. A panic entered his chest. There were coyotes, and dogs that were known for killing cats in his neighborhood. “What's wrong? Are you okay?” By this point, Kunimi knew he had tears running down his cheeks. 

“My cat got out.” He ran outside, and looked in the front lawn. No cat there. Then he looked in the backyard, under his porch. She wasn't there. He was about to give up all hope until he saw a very familiar fluffy gray tail behind his car. “Fuzzball?” 

The cat ran a bit faster, to the edge of his driveway.  Kunimi slowly walked up to the cat, who made an attempt to run.

“ _ No.”  _ The cat paused when Kunimi spoke. He scooped the animal into his arms, and carried her back into his home. Then he shut the door.  A sigh of relief left his lips. 

 

_ 3 days later.   _

“Meow”

“No. You're not going outside.”

“Meoow” 

“ _ No.”  _

“Meow.” 

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
